Cherish/Cherish
Cherish/Cherish è un mash-up fra due canzoni omonime, una di Madonna e l'altra dei The Association. Nella serie televisiva di Glee questo brano è cantato dallo Squadrone di Dio nell'episodio Cuore, il tredicesimo della Terza Stagione. Questa canzone viene cantata come un regalo di San Valentino per la coppia Brittana al Bel Grissino. Testo della canzone Quinn: Cherish is the word I use to describe All the feeling that I have hiding here for you inside Sam e Joe: You don't know how many times I've wished that I had told you (Quinn e Mercedes: Cherish the thought) You don't know how many times I've wished that I could hold you (Quinn e Mercedes: Cherish the thought) You don't know how many times I've wished that I could (Quinn e Mercedes: Ooh ooh ooh) Mold you into someone who could Quinn e Sam: Cherish the thought Quinn: Of always having you Quinn e Sam: Here by my side Quinn: Oh baby I.... Mercedes: Perish is the word that more than applies To the hope in my heart each time I realize Oooh.. Sam e Joe: You don't know how many times I've wished that I had told you (Quinn e Mercedes: Cherish the thought) You don't know how many times I've wished that I could hold you (Quinn e Mercedes: Cherish the thought) You don't know how many times I've wished that I could (Quinn e Mercedes: Ooh ooh ooh) Mold you into someone who could Quinn e Sam: Cherish the thought Quinn: Of always having you Quinn e Sam insieme a Joe e Mercedes: Here by my side Quinn: Oh baby I.... Quinn e Mercedes: Who? You! Mercedes: Can't get away I won't let you Ooo.. Quinn e Mercedes: Who? You! Quinn: I could never forget to Cherish is the word I use to remind me of Quinn e Mercedes: Your love Sam e Joe: You don't know how many times I've wished that I had told you (Quinn e Mercedes: Cherish the thought) You don't know how many times I've wished that I could hold you (Quinn e Mercedes: Cherish the thought) You don't know how many times I've wished that I could (Quinn e Mercedes: Ooh ooh ooh) Mold you into someone who could Quinn e Sam: Cherish the thought Quinn e Joe: Of always having you Mercedes e Sam: Here by my side Oh baby I.... Quinn e Joe: Cherish the joy You keep bringing it Mercedes e Sam: Into my life I'm always singing it Joe e Quinn: Cherish your strength You got the power Mercedes e Sam: To make me feel good and baby I Joe e Quinn: Perish the thought Of ever leaving, Mercedes e Sam: I never would Joe: You don't know how many times Sam: You don't know how many times I've wished that I had told you (Quinn e Mercedes: Cherish the thought) Joe e Sam: You don't know how many times I've wished that I could hold you (Quinn e Mercedes: Cherish the thought) Sam: (Joe: Yeah) You don't know how many times I've wished that I could (Quinn: Ooh ooh ooh) Mold you into someone who could Quinn, Mercedes, Joe e Sam: Cherish me as much as I cherish you Quinn e Mercedes: Cherish the thought Quinn, Mercedes, Joe e Sam: Oooh Curiosità *E' il terzo mash-up che include una canzone di Madonna. Galleria di foto a breve Video Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 3 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Quinn Fabray Categoria:Canzoni Mercedes Jones Categoria:Canzoni Joe Hart Categoria:Canzoni Sam Evans Categoria:Mash-up Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three